duskfandomcom-20200214-history
City Park
City Park Sept Caern Type: None Rank: 0 Gauntlet: 6 Current Leadership: Black Furies, Bone Gnawers, Get of Fenris, Glass Walkers Tribes: Black Furies, Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaia, Fianna, Get of Fenris, Glasswalkers, Silver Fangs, Shadow Lords Status: Open to all Garou + allied Fera and trusted kinfolk Totem: Major Sept Offices Sept Alpha: Ilse Wyrmrider, "Sees the Darkened Mirror" - Adren Fenrir Ahroun (DEM) Seneschal (in lieu of Warder): Emil Walsh, "Born in Blood" - Cliath Bone Gnawer Ahroun (Shelly) Master-of-Rites: Clarissa Olmstead, "Finds Wisdom Within" - Fostern Bone Gnawer Theurge (GloryChan) Master of Challenges: Séamus Kearney, "Heart of the Hart" - Adren Fianna Philodox (Damiana) Truth Catcher: Angelina Theriot, "Whip Smart" - Adren Glass Walker Philodox (Rebecca) Minor Positions Caller of the Wyld: TBD Master-of-Howl: TBD Talesinger: TBD Den Father: Brennan Mathieson, "Beyond the Pale" - Fostern Glass Walker Ragabash (Kogitsune) Wyrmfoe: Artemis Grey, "Art of the Mother" - Fostern Black Fury Ragabash (Damiana) Guardians Packs 1. 2. 3. 4. Grail and Grove 5. 6. Packs #The Mile High Club #Reclaimed #The Harriers #The Reservoir Hares #The Phantom Avengers Location City Park Sept is located near the center of Denver, Colorado. The Sept's facilities are the City Park Recreational Center & Youth Club, located on York Street between 13th and 14th. The Center is a state-of-the-art facility including training dojos, conference rooms, games rooms, handball courts, a weight room, infirmary, and indoor swimming pool, as well as a common area in the interior courtyard formed with the adjacent and attached dormitories. The private facilities for the Sept also include a Glass Walker-designed (and operated) War Room/Command Center for when complex operations need to be coordinated, in a lower sub-basement. There is also a set of dedicated live-fire training rooms, where members of the Sept can hone their skills without endangering bystanders or the Veil. The Litany as Held at City Park This is Ilse's interpretation of the Litany for the Sept. The other Council Members have agreed with this interpretation as well: Garou Shall Not Mate With Garou "Do not make more metis. This tenet is about mating, and any Garou who engages in sexual relations with a Garou of the opposite gender is risking exactly that. It will not be tolerated. Do not bring a metis child into this world. Violators will be punished severely - they won't be exiled or driven off, but there won't be any hiding what they've done, or any attempt to mitigate the scorn and contempt others feel for them. Additional punishment can be levied by pack leaders, including having the offender run a gauntlet of insult and mockery. And they *will* be made to raise their child. What's more, they can earn no renown until the child completes their Rite of Passage. Children resulting from this... we can't help. We don't have a protected caern that nobody can get to. We don't have a super-secret expanse of territory for the crinos child to exist in. They have to go to the Road." Combat the Wyrm Wherever It Dwells and Wherever It Breeds "This is rather our entire reason for existence. That doesn't mean everything's a blind fight. Deception, ambushes, undercover investigations all have their place. Not all fights are going to be bloodbaths - there are a lot of subtle manifestations of the Wyrm that would only be strengthened by violence, no matter how righteous, and we have to be aware of how to battle those subtle urge-wyrms, too. But I expect every one of us to always be alert and aware of what's going on around us, and looking for ways to strike back against the Wyrm. Violating this... if someone has truly Fallen, and aren't just running a long game like I did with the vampires... then we see if they can be redeemed. If not... they get to try for a better turn on the wheel. Execute them." Respect the Territory of Another "We share our territory with two other Septs - mostly Redemption, but since there's no clear marking of where one Sept's territory within the Protectorate begins and the other's ends, I choose to treat both as sharing ours. That said, outside of our territory is unquestionably theirs. Be respectful, don't cause the other Septs trouble. But within our bounds, insist on the same. I suspect disciplining violations will take care of itself on this one." Accept an Honorable Surrender "We can't afford to lose anyone. Violations of this one will be judged by incident. I'm not sure any one punishment would be appropriate as a general rule." Submission to Those of Higher Station "I expect everyone in this Sept to work together, without concern for Rank or Tribe or Kin/Trueborn or whatever. That said, while I'm not asking for deference and kowtowing - and I know we're all going to have moments of temper where we want to growl 'is that so, CLIATH?' and curbstomp someone - I do want people to respect the experience and accomplishments of those of higher Rank. I don't think we can really insist on rhya-ing folks when there's so much chance of being overheard, and I know we can't insist on it with the kin. There's just too many people around. This one, too, seems to be self-correcting." The First Share of the Kill for the Greatest in Station "I expect people to use and share their resources wisely. Where there's a dispute, those with more authority have the final say. 'nuff said." Ye Shall Not Eat the Flesh of Humans. "And don't let me catch you at it. Period." Respect Those Beneath Ye - All Are of Gaia "Being on the bottom sucks. We've all been there as cubs, now imagine how those perpetually stuck there have to feel. It's very easy for the lower-performance Garou and the kinfolk to get discouraged and feel slighted if we just run roughshod over them. So don't, or we all lose out, and run the risk of creating enemies." The Veil Shall Not Be Lifted "For us, more than even the Road, a Veil Breach can spell disaster. We can't afford it. Zero tolerance. I'd prefer if we remained unknown to more than the humans, too, but the fae and mages know about us already, and in isolated cases... will be welcomed among us as allies. But BE CAREFUL. And don't trust anyone you don't know. Not even our own people. The stakes are too high for blind trust." Do Not Suffer Thy People to Tend Thy Sickness "Look, we all know we're not going to live forever. We're not going to be young and strong forever, either. There are ways for someone who's critically hurt, whose combat prowess is gone, to still contribute. That's fine. But if you're starting to be an irreversible drain on the Sept, if your 'contributions' no longer do anything but hurt us? Then you'll be less frustrated, and we'll be better able to do our duty, if you've moved on to serving Gaia in the next life. It's harsh, I know, but we don't really have the luxury of nursing homes." The Leader May Be Challenged at Any Time During Peace "If you think I'm fucking up, call me on it. PLEASE. But do it when it's not going to cause more trouble." The Leader May Not Be Challenged During Wartime "Look, from some points of view, we're always going to be at war. But even if you don't understand what I'm doing, while I'm doing it, please, trust me. When we're not in the direct fighting... see above." Ye Shall Take No Action That Causes a Caern to Be Violated "And I will fucking kill you myself, if the Warder of the caern in question doesn't." Other Policies Camps, Secret Societies, and Noble Houses City Park's position is that these things have no place within the Sept - if a Silver Fang wants to leave disciplining the kinfolk of his Tribe to one more closely related, even if more geographically distant, tha't's his issue. Similarly, if some Fang of Garm decides the Fangs want to punish Joe the Ragabash for failing the sect, that's their problem. The moment anything of that nature interferes with the functioning of the Sept, however, is the moment the members of that group will find their asses severely kicked. As far as the territorial claims of the Silver Fang noble houses go, so far as Ilse is concerned, they can claim territory within that of the Sept when they are prepared to challenge and physically take it from her. Deed-Named Kinfolk These exceptional kinfolk will be accorded the same standing within the Sept as Cliaths. The spirits apparently seem to regard them as having earned recognition within the Nation, so the sept will respect that, and do likewise. This does not, however, mean they are expected to answer challenges to individual combat personally, though they are free to do so. If challenged to combat that would almost certainly prove lethal to a kin, but largely risk-free to a garou, they may name a willing Cliath to fight in their stead. Category:Werewolf Category:Garou Category:Sept Category:Setting Category:City Park